Yoh and Hao's Randomness Corner 2
by Oo kAwAii-aBiEkAiRi oO
Summary: [Part 2] The SK casts say I LOVE YOU's to each other... Contains OOCness and pure Randomness! Read and Review! [Not YAOI]


**Yoh and Hao's Randomness Corner**

**Author's Notes: **Here's randomness corner number two! We decided to divide the story by chapters because (insert reason here). DD

This idea came from a HxH fanfic that we read a loooooong time ago so thanks to the author who made that. )

**Disclaimer: AGAIN, **We do not own SHAMAN KING!!!!! If we do, we could have married the twins. Yes, WE, coz we're two persons! Check our profile. D

**Warning: **Contains OOC-ness and total randomness! So beware!

**RANDOMNESS TWO: I LOVE YOU?**

**CASE 1: YOH AND HAO**

**YOH: **Hao, I LOVE YOU!!!!

**HAO: **I LOVE YOU TOO!!!! …………DIE!!! SPIRIT OF FIRE!!!

**YOH: (gets toasted by SOF) **Xx

**CASE 2: YOH AND ANNA**

**YOH: **Oh God, Anna, I love you!!!!**(leans on Anna's shoulder)**

**ANNA: (gets freaked out) **o.O Uh..You know what's funny? I love you too but I hate you.

**YOH: **Yeah, okay. That's fine with me. At least there's the word "love" in your sentence.

**ANNA: **Whatever. **(walks away)**

**YOH: (out-balanced and fell on floor) **Ouch!

**CASE 3: HAO AND ANNA**

**HAO: **Oh God, Anna, I LOVE YOU!!!!!

**ANNA: **…Don't you have any originality?

**HAO: **Uh..aren't you gonna say "I love you" back?

**ANNA: **Why should i?

**HAO: **Don't you love me??!??

**ANNA: **No.

**HAO: **Aww..Okay.

**ANNA: **…

**HAO: **So, wanna sleep with me tonight? **(grins)**

**ANNA: (pissed off) **PERVERT!!! **(slaps him and walks away)**

**HAO: **I'll wait for you in my room!!!...Damn, that hurt!

**CASE 4: REN AND HORO**

**HORO: **Ren.

**REN: **What?

**HORO: **I…

**REN: **Yeah..?

**HORO: **Love..

**REN: **huh?

**HORO: **YOU.

**REN: **eh?!

**HORO: **oh crap. **(gets constipated) **my stomach's at it again!** (runs to the nearest bathroom) **

**REN: **What was that all about..?

**CASE 5: RYU AND CHOCOLOVE**

**RYU: **Oh Darn. Why me?? TT …….Chocolove…I LOVE…ewww…YOU!!!

**CHOCOLOVE: (sparkly eyes) **ZOMG! YOU DO?!?!?! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!! Gimme a kiss if you really love me!! **(puckers up) **

**RYU: **AAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! **(shoots himself with a gun)** xX **(dead)**

**CHOCOLOVE: **RYU my love!!!!! **(drinks poison)**This scene looks familiar, Oh well. **(dies)** XP

**RYU: (lives miraculously) **I'm alive!!!!!! O.O **(looks around) **YAY!!!

**CASE 6: PIRIKA AND TAMAO**

**TAMAO: **Pirika-chan! I wuv joo!!! 3333

**PIRIKA: **Tamao-chan! I wuv j0o tew!! 3333

**TAMAO AND PIRIKA: (hugs each other) **Yay!!! 3333

**UNKNOWN VOICE: **Awww..how cute…

**TAMAO AND PIRIKA: (cowers while hugging each other) **…uhhhh…who are you??? XS

**UNKNOWN VOICE: **Uhh…BOO?

**TAMAO AND PIRIKA: **YAAHHH!!!! **(runs for their lives)**

**CASE 7: JUN AND PAILONG**

**PAILONG: **Miss Jun, I love you.

**JUN: (blushes) **I've been waiting for this moment…I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!

**PAILONG AND JUN**: **(kisses)**

**EXTRA LITTLE KID: (stares at Jun and Pailong with wide open mouth)** Mommy, what are they doing???

**MOTHER: (covers kid's eyes) **Oh no no, sweety! That's not for you to watch!! **(exits)**

**CASE 8: FAUST AND ELIZA**

**FAUST: **Eliza darling, I love you like the internal organs of a human specimen.

**ELIZA: **…

**FAUST: **Yes, yes. I know you love me too. You don't need to speak, my love.

**ELIZA: **…

**FAUST: **No, no. Don't speak anymore, my darling. What you feel is enough for me.

**ELIZA: (sweatdrops) **…

**CASE 9: KORORO AND MANTA**

**KORORO: **Kurukuru… kukukuru!!

**MANTA: **…I had no idea what you just said… but I love you, you cute little fairy-thing.

**KORORO: (Heart-shaped eyes) **Kurukuku!!! **(Perches on Manta's head and snuggles)**

**MANTA: **...Okay. Is it the shampoo I'm using? OO

**CASE 10: RYU AND TOKAGEROH:**

**RYU: **Hey Tokageroh, my man, I love ya!

**TOKAGEROH: **UH!!! You totally freaked my out!!! I thought you're dead!!!

**RYU: …**Uh… The Great Spirits didn't want me up there yet… so they sent me back.

**TOKAGEROH: **UhZuhZuhzuhzuh **(doing the tongue-thing like a snake) **…Okay. I love you too man!

**RYU: **Aww… **(attempts to hug Tokageroh but fell on the floor instead) **OO

**TOKAGEROH: **Dude, I'm transparent, remember??

**RYU: **Oh yeah… Ow, my beautiful face… and my hair… . 

**CASE 11: YOH AND AMIDAMARU**

**YOH: **Amidamaru!!! I LOVE YOU!!!

**AMIDAMARU: **Master Yoh!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!

**YOH AND AMIDAMARU: (Tears of joy) **YEY!!!!!!!!!!!

**YOH: **Hey! Wanna go fight someone for no particular reason?

**AMIDAMARU: **Sure, Master Yoh!!!

**CASE 12: REN AND BASON**

**REN: **Bason, The authors said I have to say "I LOVE YOU" to you…

**BASON: **Uh… alright. Shall I kill them for you Master Ren? To show them I love you too?

**REN:** Ah… go ahead… so they won't make stupid fanfictions about us anymore! Hmp!

**BASON:** As you wish Master Ren… **(Leaves to kill the authors OO!!!)**

**CASE 13: HORO AND KORORO**

**HORO:** Kororo, have I ever told you how much I love you??

**KORORO:** Kurukuku kuku kuru!!!

**HORO:** WHAT?!?! What do you mean you don't love me??!!

**KORORO:** Kuku kuru kukuru kuru ku!!!

**HORO:** You love Manta more than me?!

**KORORO:** Ku!!

**HORO:** Waaaaaaaaahhh!!!! After all the things I've done for you!? Why? Why Kororo?! What does Manta has that I don't!?

**KORORO:** kuku kurukuku ku!

**HORO:** He's SHORT?!?! SO?!! Some spirit ally you are! **(cries)**

**KORORO:** Kuru ku!

**HORO:** Waaaaaaaahhhh!!! No one loves me!!! **(Gets constipated again!**) Argh! Damn stomach!!! **(Runs to a nearby bathroom again!)**

**KORORO:** Kukuru…ku… **(Translation: Well, at least the bathroom loves you.)**

**CASE 14: LYSERG AND MORPHINE: **

**LYSERG:** I LOVE YOU!

**MORPHINE: (glitter glitter)**

**LYSERG:** You do?!

**MORPHINE: (glitter glitter)**

**LYSERG:** Aww… Thanks Morphine!!! **(Hugs the fairy)**

**MORPHINE: (Gets crushed by his hug and twitches)**

**LYSERG:** Uh… oops? Morphine?? Morphine wake up!!! Are you okay?! Speak to me!!!

**MORPHINE: (Glitters) **…xX

**LYSERG:** Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CASE 15: HAO AND SPIRIT OF FIRE:**

**HAO:** Spirit of Fire, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!

**S.O.F: (growling)** Grrraaarrr rarr rarr…

**HAO:** Aw come on! You have to speak up clearly!

**S.O.F:** **(Growls more) **grarrr rraaarr rrraaarr!!!

**HAO:** Can't you speak English?!

**S.O.F:** grrrraarr…

**HAO:** Oh alright! I'll teach you… okay, you just open your mouth and say "Mas…ter HAO, I Lo…ve you…" you go it??

**S.O.F:** grraarr? Grrraarr raarrr rrrarrr grrraarrr

**HAO:** **(Hangs head)** Ugh… okay, that will do…oh you big spirit you!!! **(Hugs S.O.F)** OWW!! You burnt me!

**S.O.F:** Oops… sorry. Ahehehe…

**HAO:** Oo Y-you can speak English?!

**S.O.F:** …uhm… Grrraarr?

**END**


End file.
